


Nurse Jackie

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Alters [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Annoyed!Jack, Arguing, Banter, Crushes, Cute, Doctors & Physicians, Funny, Goofball!Mark, M/M, Nicknames, Nurses & Nursing, Witty Banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: The new doctor keeps calling him Jackie...and Jack hates it.





	Nurse Jackie

Jack loved new employees. He liked seeing bright new faces, and hearing new voices speaking tons of medical jargon that sometimes he couldn't even understand. That is...until he met Mark, or Dr. Ipliér as he liked to be called.

The biggest douchebag in the history of douches.

Not only was he overly fucking hot, like we're talking _soap opera_ hot, but he was like a dictionary of knowledge. Fucking _irritating_. Not to mention the tiny, little, _annoying_ habit he had of calling Jack-

"Jackie? Are you listening to me?" He said, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Stop _callin_ ' me that. My name is _Jack_."

"What's wrong with Jackie?" He asked, rolling his chair over to him at the nurse's station. "I think it's a very nice name for you."

"Yeah. Too bad m'twenty seven years old, and my parents were kind enough to name me _Jack_."

"What? Your parents didn't name you Jack. Your name is _Séan_ , Jackie."

Jack sighed as his eyes crossed, pretending to focus on his computer with the hopes that Mark would go away. He was content, updating patient information until he smelled the familiar scent of cologne that wasn't his assault his nostrils. " _What_? Don't ye have somewhere to be?"

He watched as Mark checked his watch and shrugged, glancing around. "Not for 30 minutes. My checks are every hour."

"They need to be every 5 seconds." Jack grumbled.

"What'd you say?"

" _Nothin_ '." Jack replied, and the Doctor hummed peacefully. "Are ye jus' gonna sit behind me all day?"

"Well, you are pretty nice to look at, Jackie."

Jack fought a blush and lost, giving a longsuffering sigh. Luckily, the phone rang, and he nearly dropped the shit trying to answer it. _Smooth_.

"Hi, this is Jacki- _Jack_ , how may I help ye?"

He rolled his eyes at the snicker Mark released at his slip up, listening as the patient explained they needed to be adjusted in their bed. A perfect escape for Jack to get away from this nutcase.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be right there!" He said as he stood, Mark standing with him.

"Where are you going?"

"...to help a patient adjust in her bed. Didn't ye just hear me answer th' phone? Move."

"Are you sure you can do that alone? You should probably get my okay to move them, right?"

" _Excuse me_." Jack deadpanned, walking around the Doctor as he put hand sanitizer on his hands. "Why would I need ta do that?"

"Because, I'm a doctor, I know what's best."

Jack gave another sigh as he relented, his one chance at freedom gone. "Fine. But once ye see they're okay ta be moved ye can leave."

Mark nodded happily, following behind Jack like a puppy. _Damn him_ and those cute brown eyes.

_Dammit all._

They entered the room as Jack smiled, sliding on some large blue gloves as he greeted the patient.

"Hello Mrs. Taylor, My name is Jack. I-" He heard a throat clear as Mark made an expecting motion, and he crossed his eyes in annoyance again. "And this is Doctor Ipliér. We're here to help you move up a little in your bed so you'll be comfortable, okay?"

She smiled at Jack and nodded, raising her eyebrow at Mark. Mark stared at her monitors and read her board, making sure she hadn't had any surgeries recently that could be the reason for her position in the bed in the first place. He gave a smile and a soft clap of the hands as he nodded to himself.

"Okay, Jackie! You can go ahead and move her. Doesn't seem like she has an ailments or scars." He smiled, and Jack deadpanned.

"Really? _Great_. Thanks Mark! Off ye go then."

"Hm? No way, I'm not letting you do this alone." He said, putting on gloves and moving towards the bed where Jack was. He grabbed one side of the sheet and stared at Jack, admiring the way his fading hair had streaks of grey in it. "On the count of four we're going to shift you up, okay Mrs. Taylor?"

She nodded at Mark happily, and Jack rolled his eyes. He waited as Mark counted to three, then pulled up on the sheet and _damn_ was Mark strong.

Seriously though, _fuck this guy_.

"There we are! Better?"

"Thank you boys so much. Gets uncomfortable staying in one place so long."

"I hear that. Is there anything else we can get you?"

"I'd really love some water...if you don't mind."

"Of course not! You don't mind, do you _Jackie_?"

Jack narrowed his eyes in anger at Mark then smiled at Mrs. Taylor. "Of course not Mrs. Taylor. I'll be right back. And remember, I'm **_Jack_** if ye need anything else." He said, half stomping out of the room with a huff. At least he was home free.

At least he thought that until the same smell of pine and Mark swept over him.

"What _now_?"

"I wanted to know where the water was."

"It says _nourishments_ , Mark."

"I can read that, _Jackie_." He chuckled, and who does this guy even think he is? Jack wanted to kill him and kiss him all the same.

  
Maybe _he_ needed to be in the hospital.

"Are ye ever gonna call me by my real name?" He huffed, putting a lid on the water cup and grabbing a straw.

"What? Séan? I mean, sure I can call you-"

"Jack! J-A-C-K! Christ _above_ how hard is that?? Ye insist on callin' me Jackie. _Why_??"

"It's a nickname!"

" _ **Jack**_ is my nick-" Jack huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he faked a smile and took Mrs. Taylor her water, then walked around Mark back to the nurses' station. 

"Do you really not want me to call you Jackie?" Mark said in a small voice, and _fuck him_ cause Jack felt bad now. He sighed and rubbed his face slowly, his stubble grazing his palm.

"If I let ye call me Jackie will ye please go do yer job?"

"I _am_ doing my job Jack." He argued, but then relented at Jack's annoyed look. "Fine. Can I ask you one last question though?"

" _Sure_."

"Wanna grab coffee with me tomorrow morning? I'll drive you to work, _Jackie_!" He beamed, and Jack would be a monster if he said no to that.

" _Fine_. Now shoo while I make up an annoyin' nickname ta call you." Jack said, and Mark waved goodbye.

Maybe Jackie isn't such a bad name after all if it gets him coffee from the cute doctor. 


End file.
